


Oh How the Mighty Fall

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Bratting, Fluff, M/M, Revenge or Projekt Rev Era, couldn't make my mine up on the era ok., ddlg undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: The day in which video games threaten Frank's relationship, and he makes the worst mistake of his life. He can only hope he can fix it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Oh How the Mighty Fall

It'll be fun, he said. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong, he said. 

Gerard had almost wished he'd made Frank sign a document adhering to those statements before going to a frat party with him, but now here he was, getting shoved around by the mass of bodies as the music blared and Frank held on to him by a belt buckle. Despite being right by Frank's side, heck being held at Frank's side, Gerard couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously and nervousness every time Frank was talking his face off to some other dude. Especially that Jepha Howard dude. 

And if there was one thing Gerard ha a habit of doing when his boyfriend wasn't giving him attention, it was bratting off. Gerard was a professional brat, and when he was insecure, the first thing he did was mouth off.

"Fraaank. Come on let's go outside." Gerard whined, tugging at Frank's white cuffed sleeve in an attempt to get his boyfriend to move outside where fewer people would knock into him.

"Yeah yeah in a minute Gee, me and Jeph are talking about a new video game." Frank brushed him off, his eyes never once leaving Jeph's brown eyes. God, he hated the attention Frank gave Jeph sometimes, those stupid brown eyes and those stupid snake bite piercings, made Gerard want to puke. And not in the sexy, Feed-Frank-Burgers-Until-He-Puked kind of way. 

Gerard let out a strangled sort of non-committed noise, and he stamped his foot. "Now Frankie, Now," he demanded, a pout forming on his lips as he silently begged his shorter boyfriend. 

Frank let out a groan of exasperation as he sent an apologetic look to Jeph, who shrugged it off and gave Gerard one of those one-sided lip smirks Gerard HATED. Maybe he was as jealous as Frank called him sometimes.

"Gerard, seriously why don't you go outside by yourself if you wanna." Frank snapped, and Gerard stuck his tongue out defiantly. 

"Cuz I'm hot, and I want you to come with me," Gerard argued back, stamping his foot a little just to play up the act more. "Come on Frankie. Don't be mean." he huffed.

Frank opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by Jeph's voice. "Hey man, if you gotta take care of your lady, you gotta take care of your lady." he chuckled softly, and Gerard let out a gasp. How DARE Jeph speak of him like that. 

Frank snickered softly which made Gerard even more furious. "I got a better idea." He mused, grabbing Gerard's wrist and motioning for Jeph to follow before quickly pushing his way out of the house, dragging Gerard along with him. In no time they were out in the backyard of the house, right next to the pool where confetti sparkles and other unidentified pieces were floating on the surface.

"You wanna complain about how you wanna go outside and the fact you're so hot? Here." 

Gerard gasped, but it was quickly cut off as Frank shoved him with 2 hands full force backwards into the pool. There was a loud splash as Gerard hit the water, and everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. For a while, the cloudiness of the water blocked whatever was going on underneath the water, before Gerard's head popped up and he sucked in a large breath. 

His hair was all in front of his face, and there were strands of streamers and food in his hair as he slowly pushed his stringy hair out of his eyes to glare at Frank. The crowd started laughing at Gerard, but not because of his wet appearance, no. They were looking at Gerard's chest. Or more, his breasts. Through his now drenched (white) shirt it was very obvious what Gerard had been hiding underneath. Gerard was packing. Probably more so than half the ladies at the party, all neatly held in place by a light pink-magenta bra. 

Gerard's cheeks flushed a bright red and he lowered his head shamefully, crossing one arm over his chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, as the other hand pleadingly reached out to Frank for help out of the pool. Frank was feeling a little guilty as he helped Gerard out without a complaint and was heartbroken as Gerard shoved him roughly enough to send him sprawling on the grass, and ran from the party. Jeph sighed and helped Frank up in return, gently patting his back in a sort of comforting way.

"Go get your girl Frankie." he murmured, but this time his tone was serious.

Frank sent a serious glare at everyone watching, especially those laughing, before running after Gerard, hoping to catch up to him before he had to run too much. Lucky for him he found Gerard curled up on the front step of the house, leaning against the door nibbling on a cookie. Gerard had a tendency to eat as a nervous habit, and today seemed like no exception. 

"Hey, Gee..... I'm so... so fucking sorry." Frank murmured, hesitantly sitting next to Gerard, waiting to be shoved again, or hit, or broken up with, or any other of the numerous things he knew he deserved after a stunt like that. Instead, Gerard curled closer to Frank, his cold shaking body seeking the other's warmth as he stuffed the last of the cookie into his mouth.

"Frankie...." a soft, scared, raw voice called, and Frank quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shivering body. 

"Hey.... hey, I'm here Gee. Breathe, I'm here. I'm so sorry, I'm not gonna let any of them make fun of you anymore okay?" 

"Promise?" Gerard asked, his voice untrusting and small, so small.

It pained Frank to hear Gerard talk like that, especially to him. He was supposed to be Gerard's safe place, open arms and caring words when the world was out to get him. He wanted nothing more to kiss Gerard, to touch Gerard, make all those insecurities fade away and to show him just how much he meant what he had said. But all his throat could muster was a soft, "I promise."

Gerard shifted closer and buried his face into Frank's chest, and his rapid breathing slowed until it matched Frank's. Together they sat like that under the cover of night, listening to the deep thrum of the music's bass, and letting the colourful night fade. Tomorrow was another day, another chance for Frank to make things up to Gee, to show him just how much he loved Gerard. 

"I love you, Gee. More than anything."

"I know Frankie... I love you too." the reply came, and Frank's mind was satisfied for a while. He loved Gee, and Gee loved him. And there was no one he'd rather go through life with, no matter how much came between them. 


End file.
